User talk:Stephenaug
Go to my Archived Talk Page Admin Updates Insights I've done the best with what folks have posted, I hope it good if no you or differnt adim well have to do that GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 08:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) * Thanks GinnyStar! don't get discouraged, i know that you have some challenges but all of your help is really appreciated. You kow that it is mostly just you and me, and I really don't have the time to dedicate to attracting more contributors. Pern is not really a hot topic right now and there doesn't seem to be many new fans around to contribute. However, we can always hope that the movie will create more excitement if it ever happens. Steve (talk) I'm wondering would Tools and Equipment be a good catagory, or not? GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 08:10, December 7, 2015 (UTC) *how about a category like "Dragonrider's Equipment"? that should cover it. Steve (talk) *Well its Dragonrider's Equipment, but flamethrowers, are used by Hold/Hall/Weyr. a note, they had to re created a few times, And the thing with use old (spice) Firestone, to create flame is I don't know 'speechless' GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 01:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Fighting Straps I have a hard time. find or creating sandboxs so Fighting Straps is were I started to gather up infomaton about, I know there is more. Just unwritten.GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 01:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) One the one you just fixed System crashed (364 bytes) (+364)‎ . . (Moved from an incorrect "Drudge" category page. Will need more content to be an acceptable article.) I'm working on it hard to edit in Visual mode yet, 'blushing' GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 03:07, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Question on Links I shared I hope that was OK, that I found more, about her being a background juged, some of the folks that aid in her life?GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 03:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I hope this good Largo Hold Key Largo Hold I tried my best to fill it in, its the one that Hosbon asked F'lar at the meeting at Toric hold, about being free and clear, he gave testament, about paidment for everything, from stones, to other goods inThe Dolphins of Pern as he agree to being a settler for him. Cross-Post Question about Main Page ru.pern.wikia.com Hello! Please, add a link to your Main Page on the Russian wiki. At the end of the page write ru: [[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 17:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) : So that? : [[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 20:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) : I don't know how to do that, I'm a user not an IT person. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 01:52, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :: Hmm... You can remove the protection of the Main page for a few days? Help:Page protection ::[[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 04:13, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Ask Stephenaugfor help he understand the coding better then I do.GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 23:16, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: I've added the interwiki language link to the Russian Wikia. Thank you Natalya-ru! - Steve (talk) 15:00, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much! ::::[[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 18:33, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Moving I am going to be moving to a small place, if things work out right I'm not to sure how much help I"m going to be as I'm getting ready to move, I have plans on having internet, but I just signed the application, the person saved for me, partly because, we use to rent from there. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 03:06, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *No worries. It's pretty much just you and me anyway. I'm working on cleanups and don't have any new content in the works. Good luck in your move. Hope everything works out. Steve (talk) 01:05, June 2, 2016 (UTC) *East High Apartments Which remind me of a hold or craft on Pern. GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 01:18, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Heading User:GinnyStar/my sandbox/Heading?venotify=created Help please would this help out or not? We've been using for a long my own memoires are hazzy part of my own developmental and learning disabilities getting in my way. I don't have the coding knowlege to set this up I also have a few more if I leave them as sandbox can we use them that way? GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 00:39, September 20, 2016 (UTC) * Not sure exactly what you are asking. Give me an idea as to what you are trying to accomplish and then I can help. Steve (talk) 02:25, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Admin Good time of day. I am the administrator russian Pern wiki. I also want a little help your wiki. But I need admin rights to be able to edit certain pages (for example - CSS) and delete some things (such as empty / duplicate category). For starters, I'm going to tidy up / to fill one standard: articles, template, categories of Holds. [[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 07:15, February 18, 2017 (UTC)